Happy Birthday!
by Mizuhashi Ayumu
Summary: Berisi kumpulan cerita ketika murid dan guru kelas 3-E berulang tahun /ga pinter bikin summary/ [DISCONTINUED]
1. Happy Birthday, Rinka!

**Happy Birthday, Rinka!**

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka

Romance, Straight

AU, OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Hayami Rinka menyusuri koridor kampus ― berniat untuk pulang. Wajah dihiasi senyuman, hati merasa riang. Ya tentu saja, karena ia berulang tahun hari ini. Tas cokelat miliknya menjadi sedikit lebih berat karena hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima tadi.

Setelah lama meniti koridor yang panjang, kini ia dapat melihat halaman depan. Semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang.

"Ryuu.."

"Hei." Sebuah senyuman menyambut kedatangannya.

"Maaf. Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja datang."

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Rinka.

"Ne.. Rinka.."

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Maaf aku tidak memberikan apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, Ryuu."

Chiba Ryuunosuke. Seseorang yang telah menjalani hubungan selama 5 tahun dengan Rinka. Rinka merasa tidak keberatan jika kekasihnya itu tidak memberikan hadiah kepadanya. Sebenarnya ― jika Ryuunosuke menyadarinya ― ia telah memberikan Rinka hadiah, yaitu dengan terus berada di sisinya.

Berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mengobrol dan terkadang tertawa karena sebuah humor. Terus melangkahkan kaki agar sampai ke tujuan ― stasiun.

"Ryuu, ayo kita ke sana!"

"Toko kue?"

"Iya."

Rinka menarik tangan Ryuunosuke. Banyak kue yang terpajang pada etalase namun kue cokelat lah yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Ryuu, kau serius ingin membayarnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Ryuunosuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar dua potong kue cokelat. Kue dibungkus rapi menggunakan kotak berwarna oranye dengan pita merah yang menghiasi kotak tersebut.

"R-Ryuu.."

"Hm?"

"M-Maukah kau ke apartemenku? Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu."

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah keduanya.

"Tentu."

* * *

"Eh.. Hujan ya?"

Dua kepala secara serentak mentap ke luar jendela. Hujan deras mengguyur Kunugigaoka. Ryuunosuke duduk manis di ruang makan mungil apartemen Rinka ― menunggu kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur.

"Maaf lama."

"Tidak lama kok."

Dua piring kue cokelat dan dua gelas cokelat hangat di taruh di atas meja makan. Ryuunosuke terus memperhatikan Rinka saat Rinka sedang menikmati kuenya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Jadi aku cantik hanya hari ini saja?" Rinka menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Kau terlihat cantik setiap hari Rinka."

Rinka tersenyum kecil.

Tak terasa kue cokelat telah habis dan cokelat yang sudah tidak sehangat tadi tersisa sedikit. Ryuunosuke berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Rinka.

"Ada ap―"

Secara tak terduga Ryuunosuke menjilat sudut bibir Rinka. Setelahnya ia melumat bibir Rinka singkat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Aku hanya membersihkan sisa krim cokelat di bibirmu itu." Ryuunosuke tersenyum dan Rinka merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"Yah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ryuunosuke mendesah kecewa saat melihat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul 20.10.

Rinka yang sudah selesai mencuci peralatan makannya pun menghampiri Ryuunosuke ― berniat mengantarkan Ryuunosuke sampai ke pintu depan.

"Oya sebelum aku pulang, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Rinka bingung. Ryuunosuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku celananya.

"Rinka, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ryuunosuke membuka kotak tersebut dan ditunjukkannya cincin emas putih di hadapan Rinka.

Rinka terkejut. Ia bahagia. Sangat. Bulir-bulir air mata menggenang di sudut mata bermanik emerald itu. Tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk erat kekasih di depannya. "Tentu saja Chiba Ryuunosuke. Aku mau." Ryuunosuke membalas pelukan Rinka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rinka melepas pelukannya. Ryuunosuke menyematkan cincin mungil itu pada jari manis Rinka.

Tiba-tiba Rinka menyadari sesuatu. "Ryuu, bukankah tadi kau bilang 'maaf aku tidak memberikan apa-apa'?"

"I-itu.. Ahahaha.. Kan biar jadi kejutan." Ryuunosuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

Rinka cemberut ― membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Ryuunosuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi Rinka. Cubitan terlepas, Rinka tersenyum.

"Ini merupakan hadiah terbaik yang pernah aku terima. Terima kasih Ryuunosuke."

"Ya, sama-sama Rinka."

"Sekarang kau benar-benar harus pulang. Hari sudah semakin malam."

Rinka menarik tangan Ryuunosuke. Kini mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu. Ryuunosuke mencium kening Rinka.

"Sampai jumpa besok Rinka. Habis ini langsung tidur. Jangan sampai kamu tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu senang."

"Yee dasar. Kegeeran." Rinka mencubit pelan lengan Ryuunosuke.

"Sampai jumpa besok Ryuu." Setelahnya, Ryuunosuke melambaikan tangannya kepada Rinka dan sosok itu menghilang di balik tikungan.

* * *

A/N

Halo...~!  
Namaku.. Mmm.. Sebut saja Mizuhashi Ayumu. Panggil saja aku Ayumu. Ini merupakan debut pertamaku sebagai author FF. Ya.. Dan ini juga merupakan debutku di fandom AnKyou~  
Aku tau ini telat banget, dikarenakan Ayumu sibuk /atau sok-sibuk/. Baru balik ke Jakarta seminggu yang lalu jadi baru bisa upload FF sekarang.

Aku tunggu Review dari kalian~


	2. Happy Birthday, Nagisa!

**Happy Birthday Nagisa!**

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa

Romance, Shounen-ai

AU, OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

"Ng.. Nagisa.."

Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa sosok yang ia cari tidak ada. Ia berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Setelah selesai, ia menuju dapur. Benar saja, sosok yang ia cari berada di sana.

Karma berjingkat pelan. Nagisa tidak menyadari keberadaannya. 3.. 2.. 1.. Karma memeluk Nagisa dari belakang.

"Ah.. Selamat pagi Karma."

"Selamat pagi."

"Lepaskan aku Karma. Kau tidak melihat aku sedang memasak sarapan kita?"

"Aku melihatnya kok." Bukannya melepaskan, Karma justru semakin mempererat pelukan.

"Oh ya." Karma mendekatkan bibirnya pada Nagisa. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Karma berbisik dengan nada sensual membuat Nagisa merinding.

"A-Ah.. I-iya.. Terima kasih Karma."

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di dalam pikirannya. Ia menjilat daun telinga Nagisa.

"Huuaaa..!" Nagisa terkejut. Ia menjauh dari Karma.

"Jangan lakukan itu Karma!" Nagisa mengacungkan sodet yang ia pegang ke arah Karma. Karma hanya terkekeh.

"Ne.. Nagisa.. Kau benar-benar harus kuliah hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamamu."

Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Nanti kan setelah aku pulang aku bisa menemanimu."

"Janji ya?"

Nagisa mengangguk.

* * *

"Nagisa!"

"Ah.. Karma!"

Nagisa mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot menjemputku, Karma."

"Aku tidak merasa repot kok."

Nagisa masuk ke mobil Karma.

"Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, aku akan membawamu kemanapun yang kamu mau."

"Hmm.." Nagisa berpikir sejenak. "Aku mau ke gedung lama, kelas 3-E."

Nagisa dan Karma berjalan di lorong gedung yang sepi. Masuk ke ruang guru dan menatap lemari serta berkas-berkas di atas meja. Ada sebuah buku yang menarik perhatian Nagisa. Sebuah buku berwarna kuning bertuliskan Kelas 3-E "Ansatsu Kyoushitsu" pada sampulnya.

Membuka halaman pertama. Tertulis nama Koro-sensei, Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavic, dan nama teman-temannya di bawahnya. Di sana juga tertulis tanggal pembuatan buku itu. Membuka halaman kedua dan seterusnya. Terpampang banyak foto kegiatan kelas 3-E dulu. Ya, sebuah album foto.

Nagisa terus membuka halaman-halaman itu hingga ke halaman terakhir. Pada halaman terakhir itu, terdapat dua foto. Dengan pose yang hampir sama pada kedua foto itu. Yang berbeda hanyalah hari pengambilan foto dan ...

* * *

"Ya, sedikit ke tengah!"

"Kayano-chan, geser sedikit dong."

"Hey.. Hey.. Aku tidak kelihatan nih!"

"Terasaka, sebaiknya kau di pinggir saja."

"Okajima, simpan foto model itu. Kau tidak perlu memperlihatkannya pada kamera."

"Nagisa-kun, kau di depan!"

"Eh? Tapi kan yang di depan perempuan semua."

"Salahkan tinggimu itu yang seperti anak perempuan di sini."

"Hahaha..."

"Koro-sensei.. Apakah kau harus melilit tentakelmu itu pada kami?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Nah, sudah siap semua?"

"Ya!"

"Ayo cepat Karasuma-sensei!"

"Irina, kau tidak perlu memelukku!"

"Sekali ini saja Karasuma, untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Cepat lihat ke kamera Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei. Sebentar lagi tuh."

"Cheese..."

* * *

"Posisinya sama seperti yang waktu itu ya."

"..."

"Jangan lemas begitu. Ayo semangatlah. Kalian kan sudah lulus."

"Rasanya sepi tanpa Koro-sensei."

"Aku merindukannya."

"Jika saja seandainya Koro-sensei masih hidup, dia pasti akan sangat senang melihat kami semua lulus."

"Tapi jika kami tidak membunuhnya, maka Bumi akan hancur."

"Rasanya uang bermiliar yen itu tidak bisa membuat kami merasa se-bahagia dulu."

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak terus-terusan murung seperti ini? Jika dia masih hidup, dia pasti tidak akan senang melihat kalian sedih di hari kelulusan kalian."

"Hmm.."

"Nah, senyum ya."

* * *

... Tidak ada nya Koro-sensei pada foto terakhir.

"―gisa.. Nagisa.. Nagisa.."

Nagisa tidak bergeming.

"Nagisa!"

"M..Maaf Karma."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku... hanya merindukan teman-teman, Karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei, dan juga... Koro-sensei yang telah kita bunuh sehari sebelum hari kelulusan."

Karma memeluk Nagisa. Mengelus pucuk kepala bersurai biru itu dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah Nagisa. Jangan menangis. Aku di sini selalu bersamamu. Lagipula, hari ini usiamu bertambah satu tahun. Oleh karena itu, jangan bersedih, ya?"

Karma menghapus air mata Nagisa.

"Ya.. Terima kasih Karma."

"Nanti kita bisa membuat acara reuni jika kau memang benar-benar merindukan mereka."

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Ayo kita keluar!"

Karma menarik tangan Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam, ia tidak tahu kemanakah Karma akan membawanya pergi. Hingga mereka sampai di halaman belakang gedung.

"Nah Nagisa, sekarang berbaringlah!" Karma berbaring di atas rerumputan. Nagisa mengikuti apa yang Karma lakukan dan ia tersadar.

"Wah.."

Langit terang tanpa awan hitam memperlihatkan kerlap-kerlip bintang di sana. Bulan yang selama bertahun-tahun tak pernah menjadi purnama lagi juga menampakkan dirinya. Berbaring beralaskan permadani rumput hijau dan beratapkan langit. Nyaman.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

"Un.."

Karma bangun dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan kertas kado berwarna biru dari dalam tas kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Nagisa menatapnya heran.

"Ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu Nagisa."

Nagisa pun ikut duduk bersama Karma dan menerima hadiah itu.

"Terima kasih Karma!" Nagisa membuka hadiahnya.

"Ini kan... ponsel keluaran terbaru. Apa tidak kemahalan?"

"Mmm... Tidak juga sih. Aku membelikanmu itu supaya aku bisa menghubungimu lagi. Ponselmu kan hilang minggu lalu."

Karma mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Lihat. Punyaku berwarna biru, jadi aku membelikanmu yang merah."

Semilir angin menerpa mereka berdua. Sesekali Nagisa menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Karma menatap Nagisa. Ia terus menatap lekat sosok di sampingnya itu. Terus menatapnya hingga beberapa saat.

Ah.. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Karma mendorong tubuh Nagisa hingga ia terlentang kembali. Kini Karma berada di atasnya dan ia menahan kedua tangan Nagisa yang merentang lebar.

"Karma, apa yang kau ―"

Karma segera membungkam bibir mungil Nagisa. Nagisa terbelalak, kaget. Karma mengulum bibir Nagisa lembut. Setelahnya ia menggigit bibir bawah Nagisa, meminta Nagisa membuka mulutnya. Nagisa memberikan izin. Lidah Karma langsung masuk begitu celah terbuka.

Karma melepaskan genggamannya saat ia merasa tangan Nagisa sudah tidak setegang tadi. Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut Nagisa yang terikat dan melepaskan kunciran itu dengan perlahan.

Lidah mereka terus menari menimbulkan bunyi decakan. Mata mereka berdua terpejam, menikmati hangatnya permainan mereka. Tangan Karma mulai bergerak lagi menuju pinggang Nagisa dan berusaha menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian yang Nagisa kenakan. Seketika Nagisa menghentikan permainan.

"K-Karma.. Hhh.. Jangan lakukan itu.. di sini.."

Terengah-engah. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil berusaha merangkai kata-kata. Nagisa merasa lelah. Tatapannya sayu. Semu merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Melihat hal itu Karma merasa semakin tergoda.

"Tidak! Karma! Jangan!"

Karma tidak mempedulikan Nagisa. Ia menggigit dan menghisap kuat leher berkulit putih itu. Sesekali menjilatnya, membuat Nagisa merasa geli. Sudah puas, Karma menyudahi kegiatannya dan meninggalkan tiga tanda di sana.

"Karma.. Besok.. Aku masih ada kuliah.. Hhh.. Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Itu hanya sebagai bonus hadiah untukmu." Karma menjawab enteng pertanyaan Nagisa.

"Bagaimana.. jika ada temanku yang melihatnya besok? Aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Jawab saja sejujurnya."

"Karma!"

Karma menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia berdiri dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Nagisa!"

Nagisa tidak langsung mengiyakan ajakan Karma. Otaknya sibuk berpikir untuk hari esok.

"Ya ampun anak ini. Ya sudahlah."

Tanpa aba-aba Karma langsung menggendong Nagisa dengan cara bridal style. Nagisa terkejut.

"Turunkan aku Karma! Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Diam atau kau akan ku cium lagi."

"Ukh..."

Keesokan harinya teman-teman Nagisa terkejut dan khawatir melihat banyak plester di leher Nagisa.

* * *

A/N

Hai~

FF ini dibuat beberapa hari setelah membuat FF ChibaHaya. Kenapa baru diupload? Alasannya sama, karena seminggu yang lalu baru balik ke Jakarta. Huueee.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, FF ini telat banget. Sumpah.

Oya, terima kasih buat Huangzi Kyungsoo -chi karena menjadi orang pertama yang membaca 2 FF ku ini. Percayalah, sawah yang kita lihat waktu itu jauh lebih bagus dari FF ini :")))

Aku tunggu review dari kalian~


	3. Happy Birthday, Tōka!

**Happy Birthday Tōka!**

暗殺教室 / Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yūsei

Yada Tōka

Friendship

OOC, Typo(s) *mungkin* dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ditemukan dalam FF ini =w=

[[Maaf jika FF ini memiliki kesamaan ide dengan cerita yang lain]]

* * *

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Grek...

 _Eh?_

Yada Tōka menatap ruang kelas yang kosong.

 _Sepertinya tadi aku kesiangan, tapi kenapa kelas sepi seperti ini?_

Yada menatap jam dinding di kelas.

 _Sudah jam segini, seharusnya bel akan berbunyi dua menit lagi._

Yada berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Menaruh tas pada sisi kiri meja. Ia duduk di sana, menunggu yang lain datang.

Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu namun tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Apakah hari ini hari Minggu? Tidak. Ia sangat yakin hari ini bukanlah hari Minggu. Merasa bosan, Yada berjalan keluar kelas menuju pintu utama gedung. Sesampainya di sana ia melihat ada banyak pisau anti-sensei bertebaran di sana.

 _Berantakan sekali. Eh, tunggu dulu.. Tadi sepertinya tidak ada pisau anti-sensei berserakan di sini._

Yada melihat ke sekeliling. Ia tidak melihat keberadaan guru ataupun temannya. Yada menuju ke halaman dan memungut pisau itu satu per satu. Terus memungut hingga ia tidak sadar sudah sampai masuk ke dalam hutan. Pisau telah ia pungut semua dan kini berganti senapan yang berada di tanah.

 _Ya ampun.. Sebenarnya di sini ada apa sih?_

Ia mengambil senapan itu. Saat senapan ke-delapan ia pungut dan ia menatap lurus ke depan, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di tepi jurang dengan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Ia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yada Tōka!"

Terdengar suara teman-teman dan guru dari arah belakang Yada. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Semuanya..."

"Selamat ulang tahun Yada-san!"

"Selamat ulang tahun! Bisakah kau menggerai rambutmu itu?"

"Tentu. Tapi kapan-kapan ya, hehehe."

"Happy Birthday Tōka-chan!"

"Selamat ulang tahun. Semoga _itu_ -mu semakin membesar."

"H-Hey.."

Satu per satu murid kelas 3-E mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikannya hadiah.

"Maaf ya, Yada-san. Kau jadi memunguti pisau dan senapan kami."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu sebagai petunjuk agar kalian mengarahkanku ke sini kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Pemandangan dari sini terlihat indah. Aku suka."

"Koro-sensei yang menemukan tempat ini dan merencanakan ini semua."

"Nurufufufu.. Selamat ulang tahun Yada-san."

"Ya, terima kasih sensei, teman-teman."

Setelah puas berada di sana, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Yang tadinya Yada membawa pisau anti-sensei dan senapan, kini ia membawa kotak berwarna-warni dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Ia senang bisa berada di sini, di kelas 3-E, di kelilingi teman-teman dan guru yang menyayanginya.

* * *

A/N

Yeeey~! Selamat ulang tahun Tōka-chan~! Lagi-lagi telat update huehuehue..

Aku tunggu review dari kalian~


End file.
